Mating connector assemblies are widely used in a number of environments, especially for electrical connections using a male connector with pins received in sockets in a female connector member. A problem of easily aligning the connectors exists with misalignment resulting not only in the difficulty of mating the connectors, but during the connector engagement, broken, bent, or otherwise damaged pins is common. Moreover, where the connectors are to be mated in remote environments, under poor visibility conditions or otherwise where easy alignment is difficult, poor connector body alignment design causes difficult and time-consuming problems to the user. It is to the elimination of such problems that the assembly of the present invention is directed.